The Heir
by Aerith The Evenstar
Summary: Helena is a fan of Hellsing. She was having a normal day until she's kidnapped and taken to a place with other girls in the same scenerio. There she learns that Hellsing is more than a manga/anime. It's real. First Hellsing story, go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

ATE: Wow! I never thought I would write a fanfic on Hellsing until now, so I'm making a first attempt at this one. I based this story off a dream I had last year sometime in December, which this first chap was based off of. From this point I decided to build off this dream and make it a possible story for people to read. I haven't really read the manga, but I've watched what I could of the anime (both OVA and the other anime) to know what to expect of the characters in Hellsing. So here we go.

Declaimer: I don't own Hellsing of anything related. I only own my OC Helena.

* * *

Chapter 1

I sat in the living room watching 'The Mentalist' on TV. Summer had recently started and having just graduated from school I thought I would never be bored. That wasn't the case as I was watching a show I wouldn't normally watch and with my parents to boot. As soon as the show finished the doorbell went off and I got up to answer the door. Upon opening the door I was grabbed by a group of men wearing uniforms that reminded me of a S.W.A.T. team. I yelled as I struggled to get free form their iron grips, but one of them hit me in the back of my head with a hard object and knocking me out.

I felt consciousness return to me, along with a massive headache from where I was hit. I opened my eyes and slowly lifted my head in order to see without my burgundy hair covering my face to find myself in what appeared to be the back of a military van (or something to that context) with those men sitting on the benches; from what I could see at the moment in the corner of my eyes there were two of them sitting on each side of me (close to the point I felt squished). I took a sharp intake of breath when I realized that they were all armed with rifles!

"Where am I?" I asked.

They all stared at me as if they realized I was awake, which caused me to feel uneasy. None of them said anything.

"Who are you people? Where are you taking me?"

"Quiet!" The one next to me said. I noticed that he had a British accent when he spoke. "We have strict orders not to tell you anything related to that topic."

"Could you at least give me some Advil? I have a huge headache from when you hit me."

"You'll have to wait until we get to our destination."

I groaned quietly. Great! Now I had to deal with this headache until we get to…wherever they're taking me. I felt like I had been arrested for some crime I didn't even commit. Why was I taken? What did they want with me?

After what felt like forever the van started to come to a stop and as soon as it did they back door of the van (to my far left) swung open suddenly to reveal about four more guards (I wasn't sure what to call them anymore) outside with flashlights that blinded me when the bright light hit my eyes. My eyes didn't have enough time to adjust since I was jerked to my feet by (presumably) the guards sitting next to me during the ride, grabbing my upper arms with vice-like grips. I didn't even attempt to struggle, knowing that I wouldn't get free and that I didn't know where I was. They dragged me out of the back of the van and I might've tripped over my own feet if it wasn't for the guards that had grabbed my arms. After some time my eyes adjusted to the bright light and I saw that I was in an unfamiliar place and that it was already night time.

'_Not to sound cliché, but I don't think I'm in Ohio anymore…_' I thought.

I realized we were heading towards a big building that reminded me of a stadium, except that it didn't have as big of a dome and didn't exactly look like one. We entered the building through it's double doors and into a somewhat dimly lit room, the two guards led me up to a desk where another guard sat. They started talking to each other and I didn't pay attention until the guard at the desk mentioned 'registered'.

"Registered?" I asked.

"Yes. You'll be registered just like all the others we brought here were." He told me. "Now, your first name?"

"Helena."

"Middle name?"

"Eleanor."

"And last name?"

"Laramie."

"Okay…" Hiss British accented voice trailed off as he filled in additional information that I realized were ones that were physical description when I noticed that he wrote 'Blue' under eye color. "Age and birth date?"

"Age 18. Birth date August 24, 1992."

"Good. Just need to take a photo and then we'll place you with the others."

They took my picture with a digital camera before leading me down a hallway to another set of double doors (which one the guards had to unlock) before dragging me inside. My eyes widened when I aw that all the people in the huge room were women the same age or a year or two older than me. The two guards let go of my arms before I heard the doors slam shut behind me. I just stood there feeling confused. What was going on here? Why was I or all these other women here?

Realizing that just standing here wasn't going to give me answers (which I knew I wouldn't get anytime soon) I walked out from underneath the arch that overshadowed the doorway a good three yards in front of the double doors.

"Look out!"

Something ran into me and knocked me to the ground 5 feet away from where I had been standing as a loud slamming sound of something heavy landing on the ground. I looked up to where I had been to find a metal anvil on the ground. I felt my heart hammering in my chest as my blood seemed to go cold when I realized that I would've been hit by that anvil and possibly killed! I looked up to where the anvil had fallen from, only for my eyes to widen from the person I saw!

'_It…it can't be…!_' I thought, terrified.

The person I saw standing on the high balcony overlooking the room was someone I knew from manga/anime: Alucard, wearing the outfit he normally wore complete with his red fedora and sunglasses.

'_This can't be right! He doesn't exist!_'

I watched as he head turned to look at me and I heard a dark chuckle echo throughout the room, sending chills down my spine. He walked away from the side of the balcony until I couldn't see him and assumed he left the room altogether. Knowing from watching the anime of 'Hellsing' that kind of laugh wasn't anything good.

"Are you okay?"

I looked to the person who had knocked me to the floor and saw that it was one of the girls. She had dark colored hair that came to her shoulders and held back in a low ponytail. Chocolate brown eyes looked at me in concern from what had happened earlier. I wasn't quite sure what her age could be, but I had a feeling she was older than me.

"I'm fine." I replied, trying to reassure her. "Just a little shaken up, that's all."

"That's good. That anvil would've killed you if I didn't do anything." She told me. "You're new here, right?"

"Apparently. Who are you?

"I'm Lauren Robinson. How about you?"

"Helena Laramie. What's been going on here? Why are we all here?"

"None of us are sure what's been happening or why. They just started gathering us without telling us anything. They haven't done anything harmful to us except kept us all in this room. Notice anything strange?"

I looked around the huge room, seeing that there were mattresses with covers, blankets, and pillows, some tables and chairs, and doors leading to bathrooms.

"It looks like this is a place for refugees and the homeless with the way everything's arranged, and we're the refugees." I noted.

"Exactly. But the question is why?" Lauren told me. "Here, I'll help you adjust while you're here. We have free reign in this room."

Lauren helped me to adjust to staying in this place. Not only was I the new arrival, but I was the youngest out of everyone. Because of this the other girls called me 'little sister' and they were all nice to me. But despite making me feel welcome I couldn't help but think of that man. Had that really been Alucard. I turned to Lauren who was sitting next to me as everyone ate the food the guards brought us to eat. I had thought it would be gruel, but was surprised to find that it was real food.

"Who was that man I saw when you saved me?" I asked her, playing dumb since I wasn't sure I was right.

"Not quite sure who he is. All we know is that he comes everyday to watch use from that balcony. It's like he's looking for something…or someone. Today was the first time any of us heard him make a sound. Whatever he is it's not human, even if he appears like one. Something about him doesn't feel right to me."

"Oh, okay…"

Her explanation didn't tell me much, but enough to confirm my suspicion.

That night I was lying on the mattress that I was to sleep in during my stay, next to Lauren's bed. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't sleep. I got out of bed to make my way to the bathroom. I turned on the sink to wet my face when I noticed something in the corner of my eye. I turned my eyes to a wall that seemed off and went over to it. I placed my hand against it and didn't see anything wrong with it, until I accidentally pressed harder on it and jumped in surprise. This caused one of the bricks to press inward and open the side of the wall like a door of sorts. Staring at me was a dark passage way and I gulped.

'_Okay, creepy passageway._' I thought. '_Possible escape… Looks like I'm going in._'

"And just where do you think you're going?"

I jumped in surprise and whirled around to find Lauren behind me with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly.

"I heard the sink turn on and something else. Turns out it was you finding an opening in the wall of the bathroom. And a possible escape." She told me. "I'm coming with you."

"What?"

"You heard me, little sis. Like it or not, I'm coming."

"Okay."

I looked down the passage way and felt uneasy. What would we encounter? I felt something grasp my hand and saw that it was Lauren's hand.

"It appears you're a bit scared about this, so I'll hold your hand while we make out way through here. Okay?"

"Okay…"

Lauren started to lead me by the hand down the dark passage way, and I was grateful that she was since it was hard to see in this pitch black darkness. As we continued the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as a chill went down my spine, causing me to stop.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked.

"Something doesn't feel right." I told her. "It feels like we're being watched…"

"You're probably paranoid right now. It's like that for all the new comers that first get here. No need to worry."

She tried to pull me into moving, but I refused.

"It's not that! There's… Something's… here…!"

Suddenly a dark chuckle echoed throughout the dark passage way and I became scared to the point my body started shaking. I didn't need to guess who it belonged to; I knew who it was.

"Who's there?" Lauren called out. "Show yourself!"

As if those had been the magic words a pair of reds eyes, that looked like a mixture of a raging fire and crimson blood mingling together, appeared out of nowhere in the darkness and glowed ominously as they seemed to look straight at us! I heard something like metal clicking and before I knew it a loud bang rang out. I felt Lauren's hold on my hand go slack as I heard something land on the stone floor with a sickening _thump_. What had happened?

"Lauren?" I called out.

I didn't hear her and I started to blindly feel for her in the dark, even kneeling on the floor to find her. I felt something wet soaking through my paints where I was kneeling and immediately froze in my search. What was soaking through my pants. And why was the floor wet? Using one hand I cautiously felt the floor and slowly followed it to where it was coming from, only to feel dread and my heart beating faster as my fingertips brushed against something cold and what felt like…

My eyes widened when I felt a hand! A cold hand! I gasped when I realized that the hand was Lauren's hand and that she was dead! Then that would mean--!

'_Blood!_' I started to panic. Knowing that the wetness I felt was actually her blood!

"No… Lauren…" The person who I had first met when I got here and had welcomed me with open arms was dead.

I heard the dark laughter resound all around me, as if taunting me. It didn't help that the darkness of the passage way surrounded me on all sides.

"Why mourn the dead?" A dark seductive, yet alluring deep voice asked. "It's not like they can hear you."

I looked up at the glowing red eyes that looked down at me in a sadistic way. The eyes of the vampire…the monster that killed my friend!

"Why? Why did you kill her?" I cried.

"Why so sentimental? You barely even knew her for a day." He then chuckled. "You're angry at me. What are you going to do? Kill me?"

Before I knew it I was lifted off the floor as my throat was being constricted by a large hand, making it hard for me to breath, not to mention painful. I wrapped my fingers around his wrist in an attempt to pull his hand away, but it was useless. Nothing would work. I felt something lean closer to my face and felt hair and skin lightly brush up against the left side of my head.

"Maybe you'd like to join her?" He whispered into my ear, and I realized how close he was to me when I felt his lips brush against it. The fact that his fangs would be close enough to bite me if he wanted to. "I could easily arrange that."

"…T-then…do it…" I gasped out. The truth was that I was afraid of dying, but being in the situation I was in, it didn't look like I'd be getting out of this alive.

I heard him chuckle at my response before pulling away from my face. I had a feeling that if I had been able to see his face he would've been grinning from ear to ear, but the only think I had to go by were his glowing red eyes.

"With pleasure."

I was starting to get lightheaded and was faintly aware of the tip of a gun pointing to below my left rib cage before I felt excruciating pain explode throughout my body, but mainly where I was shot.

'_Is this what it's like to die?' _I thought before everything went dark.

_

* * *

_

ATE: Before you ask, the part where Alucard tried dropped an anvil on top of Helena actually did happen in my dream (no joke at all). It's not exactly the thing you would expect Alucard to do, but it happened. I hope people liked it. Please remember to review.

PS: Before I forget, I bet you noticed that this story doesn't exactly have a title yet since I couldn't think of one. If any of you have a suggestion as to what the title should be, let me know, please. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

ATE: Okay, So it appears that 1 person has favorited this story, while 2 others have it on story alert, but no reviews. But fear not, because I'm gonna continue this story. I still need help with coming up with an actual title for this story since it's still 'Untitled For Now'. I really need a good title for this story and so far no one's given me anything, but I'll continue to wait until that happens. So here's chap 2 for you all to read.

Declaimer: I don't own Hellsing or any other references in this story. I only own my OC Helena.

* * *

Chapter 2

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

My ears picked up the sound of a steady beeping similar to a heart monitor. In my half conscious mind I started to wonder why I was hearing that beeping. Didn't I die? I tried to open my eyes but it was hard since they felt heavy. When I managed to crack my eyes open I noticed the faint color of white and realized I was lying on something soft, along with something covering over my mouth and nose and something in my left arm. And I was _breathing_!

I finally managed to open my eyes to find myself staring at a white wall and part of a white ceiling before looking around the room I was in. To my right was a, in fact, a heart monitor (explaining the beeping noise I've been hearing), to my left was a machine I couldn't identify. I looked down to my left arm to find a needle connected to an IV and I couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy. With my right hand I slowly felt the thing covering my mouth and nose and realized that it was a oxygen mask. Was I in a hospital?

'_So I'm alive?_' I thought, feeling confused.

"So it would appear you have finally woken up."

I turned in the direction the voice came from, only for my eyes to widen when I saw who it was. Standing at the foot of the hospital bed was Integra, along with Walter at her side. But from my encounter with Alucard, I shouldn't be surprised.

"…Who…?" My whispered, surprised at how sore my throat was and how quiet my voice was.

"You shouldn't talk yet. After all, you had someone grab you by the throat and were shot below your left rib cage." Integra told me. "Walter."

Walter came over to my right side and held out a note bode with a pen tucked into the metal spiral that kept the pages bound.

"For you, Miss." He said.

I took the notebook from Walter and nodded my head in thanks to him before he went back to stand next the Integra. I realized that they gave me this notebook and pen in order to communicate with them. I decided to play dumb so they didn't know that I knew about them.

_**~Who are you?~**_ I wrote before showing the older woman. She smirked.

"I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, leader of the Hellsing Organization. This is my butler, Walter C. Dornez."

I start writing who I was, but Integra stopped me.

"We already know who you are, Helena Eleanor Laramie."

At this I frowned before crossing out the sentence I had been working on. _**~How do you know my name?~**_

"Your information, of course. You're probably wondering why you're here." I nodded my head, telling her to continue. "The reason why you were taken from your home, like all the other girls you met, was because I'm looking for someone eligible to be my heir. You happened to be the only one to pass the test, and have earned that title."

My eyes widened and I quickly wrote down my sentence. _**~But that can't be possible! I already have a family, a home!~**_

"I knew you would say that. That's why I adopted you from your family. I compensated them for doing so. For now on, you'll be known as Helena Eleanor Laramie Hellsing, making you my daughter and heir to the Hellsing Organization."

I felt my eyes water from this news and felt like crying, but I held the tears back. I had been adopted by Integra Hellsing, and I refuse to call her 'Mother'.

"You'll be discharged from this hospital tomorrow morning at around 10:00. We'll be heading to the airport and from there return to England. As for your belongings, we've already secured them and have then ready to take back with us."

_**~How long have I been asleep?~**_

"You've been asleep for five days. You should be capable of talking a bit by tomorrow, but don't strain your voice too much."

With that Integra and Walter left the room I was in, leaving me alone. I didn't like this. I didn't like the fact that I was adopted into another family when I already had one. And of all things, I was going all the way across the sea to my new home in Great Britain.

'_Why me?_' I thought.

"So now you finally ask that question."

I looked up to where the voice came from, only to widen my eyes when I saw Alucard standing at the foot of my bed, but I narrowed my eyes at him. This caused him to chuckle darkly and quietly in amusement.

"…You…monster…" I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't think I haven't heard that one yet." He said, grabbing a chair with one hand and setting it down next to the right side of my bed before sitting down in it. "After all, that's what I am."

"…You…"

"How about you stop talking and use that notebook in your lap?" He grinned. "It was given to you for a reason."

'_There's no point in using it around you._' I thought. '_I know what you can do, vampire._'

I watched as he raised an eyebrow, yet he was amused.

"So it would appear you know what I am and what I can do." He smirked.

'_I know you can read the minds of others, including mine which you're doing now._'

"What else do you know?"

'_I'm not telling you._'

"Oh, really?" He smirked before taking his red fedora and sunglasses off, revealing his red fire and blood eyes that bore into mine. "I have my ways for getting what I want."

He started leaning closer to me slowly, making me feel uneasy and tense when his face was close to my neck to the point that he could've been nuzzling my neck. I heard the heart monitor speed up as my heart started to beat faster in fear and I started to sweat nervously when I felt his cool breath on my skin, along with hair and lips lightly brushing it. I was extremely scared. What was he doing? Stop it! Get away from me! No!

Just then he started laughing darkly as he pulled away from me and I could see the sharp fangs in his mouth.

"Not only do you know what I am, but you know _who_ I am as well. You've proven to be quite an interesting person, Little Helena."

I turned my head so that I wasn't looking at him. He was toying with me and found it amusing. My eyes started to water again with tears, but I refuse to let them fall; it would only serve to encourage him to continue.

'_I hate you, Alucard._'

"The feeling's mutual, my dear." He said sarcastically. I didn't have to look at his face since I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I looked down to the notebook in my lap and picked it up. I opened it to a blank page and held the pen in my right hand, but I couldn't think of anything to draw. I looked around the room (anywhere except Alucard, who I could see in the corner of my eye) to find some inspiration, but I couldn't find any. I started to stare out the window at the world outside this hospital building, watching the small forms of people walking and cars driving by on the street. To think I had been like them more than five days ago before all of this.

I closed the notebook before placing it on my lap with the pen tucked into the spiral. I closed my eyes, hoping to get some rest. We would be leaving this hospital at 10:00 in the morning for the airport. According to Integra, she said that they had packed everything I owned in my room in whatever aircraft we were using to get to Great Britain. I wasn't sure how long the flight would be, but I had a feeling that it would be longer than just a few hours.

'_Too many things are changing too quickly…'_

_

* * *

_

ATE: Here we are at the end. I hope people are enjoying this so far, but I don't really know since I haven't gotten any reviews. So I'm asking very nicely if you could leave a review, even give a suggestion for a title for this story. I'll even give you credit for doing so. Please remember to review.


	3. Chapter 3

ATE: Sorry it took awhile to update, but I got around to it. Already I've gotten 7 reviews on this story and I would like to thank Layton H.D Kedd, Diamond-Rose Sisters, My Eternal Facade, Alucardia, and I3Helsing (an anonymous reviewer) for reviewing the chaps I've had up so far. I thank Alucardia (again) for giving me a total of 5 suggestions for the title of this story. All of them were really good ones and it was hard to choose, but in the end I chose 'The Heir' as th new title of this story.

Declaimer: I don't own Hellsing. I only own my OC Helena.

* * *

Chapter 3

The next morning I was discharged from the hospital at 10:00, wearing the clothes I had on five days ago (which had been cleaned). I had been given my iPod, cell phone, and wallet back (which I had on my person before being kidnapped), along with my passport. Following Integra and Walter out of the hospital, we exited through the doors to see a black limousine parked and waiting for us, along with Alucard leaning against the side of it. I knew he saw us when he pushed off the side to stand up straight. Walter went over and opened the back door so that we could enter the vehicle. Integra got in first, sitting down in a seat before staring back at me as if waiting. I realized that she was waiting for me to come in and I quickly got myself inside the limo.

"Sit beside to me, Helena." Integra told me. It was a request, but an order. But she said it so calmly and softly that it could've been mistaken as a request if one didn't know better.

I sat down in the seat to Integra's right and I couldn't help but feel somewhat inferior compared to her. What had she been thinking when she chose me?

I felt a slight breeze to my right and it took all my will power not to jump when I saw Alucard sitting next to me on my right (I knew he didn't come through the door since it was already close). Not only did I feel inferior in Integra's presence, but I felt scared, wary, insecure, even intimidated in the vampire's presence. I didn't like this combination of emotions that it gave me every right to feel uncomfortable.

I noticed that the limo had been moving for some time already as we made our way to the airport. I didn't look out the tinted windows to watch the world pass us, settling with staring at my lap where the notebook sat since I didn't want to look at the people that I sat between. More than anything I didn't want to be here.

I wasn't sure how much time passed but when I heard the door open I knew we were at the airport. Integra was the first to exit the limo and I was about to follow her, but I noticed that Alucard was nowhere to be seen inside so I assumed he already got out without me noticing. Dismissing this thought I got out and saw that we were indeed at the airport, but I noticed something else.

"Where is the luggage?" I asked, my voice was somewhat quiet but officially usable now. If one didn't know better, they would've thought I was soft-spoken or shy.

"It's already been loaded on our jet, so we don't have to worry about it." Integra said.

"This way, Lady Hellsing." Walter called, and I realized he was referring to me. 'Lady Hellsing'? It had a nice ring to it, but it felt weird. The title itself felt more pseudo to me having it compared to actually being called by it. I knew it was my title, but it didn't feel right. Like I didn't deserve to have such a regal title.

I followed after Integra and Walter as we walked through the building filled with people, but then I realized something.

'_Where's Alucard?_' I thought.

"Right here, Little Helena."

I jumped and turned to find Alucard walking beside me as if he had been there the whole time.

'_Not funny._'

As we passed the little shops that the airport had I noticed one that caught my eye and turned to my new 'Mother'.

"Sir Integra?"

Integra stopped and turned to face me.

"You don't need to call me that. But what is it?" She inquired.

"I was wondering if I could make a stop in the store to our right?" I asked. "I promise I'll be quick."

I watched as Integra seemed to consider my request.

"You can, but make it quick."

"Thank you."

I went into the little store, grabbing the medium sized packet of colorful strings and scissors before going up to the counter to pay for the items. Soon afterwards I came out of the store with my purchases in a plastic bag and rejoined the group I was in before we continued. After some time we went outside and over to a jet that I knew didn't belong to the airport and seeing Integra boarding first confirmed that it was her private jet. Upon boarding, I was amazed at how nice the inside looked and it must've cost a lot of money to make it the way it was. I took one of the seats beside a window and was surprised at how soft and comfortable it was.

I got my seatbelt on before opening the plastic bag and pulling out the sting and scissors. Using the scissors I cut off 17 pieces of different colored string so they were the same length (the colors being red, red-orange, orange, light yellow, yellow, dark yellow, light green, green, dark green, light blue, blue, dark blue, light purple, purple, dark purple, white and black). I placed the scissors away and grouped all the colors together I a knot. I know I didn't have any tape with me to tape down the knotted end of the strings, but I improvised by using the fingers of my left hand to hold the knotted end while I used the fingers of my right hand to make knots in the string and do a pattern of light to dark colors as I made the first bracelet, starting with the group of reds (knotting them in the order of orange, red-orange, and red). I wasn't going to make them separate bracelets, but one big colorful bracelet.

I felt the jet take off from the ground and felt my ears pop because of the air pressure so it caused me to yawn. I spent my time quietly working on the red strings group, unaware of the watching eyes and the talking the others were doing. I felt somewhat out of place in our little group and I wasn't sure how to fix that. Knotting the strings in my hands helped to distract me from those thoughts so I could focus on the color pattern.

By the time I finished the red strings group I was working on I tied the end in a knot before putting it away with all the other string. I glanced out the window to my left to see that it was the afternoon (from what I could tell). I could see the clouds passing us as we flew and knew despite the fact they weren't living people they were still free in the sky. It was just like the time I was still in the hospital when I had looked out the window and saw the people going about their lives.

So what did that make me? A free person or a prisoner?

I couldn't really tell, myself. It was so vague that I couldn't really say for certain which one I was. It's strange how life was like that sometimes. You don't know which direction your going it, but then you unexpectedly end up at your destination and wonder if that was really the path you chose. Maybe I was like that and wasn't aware of where I was going. What would my destination be?

I decided to take a nap since I didn't feel like listening to my iPod or start knotting another group of string. After all, I was limited on what I could do during our flight to Great Britain. Sleep sounded nice right now…

* * *

ATE: Thanks for reading chap 3. I bet everyone is asking "Where's Seras?' right now. Don't worry! She'll be in the story soon. Please remember to review!


End file.
